Stand-up paddle boarding (“SUP”) is an activity based upon the sport of surfing. Surfing being an activity that allows an individual to move in accordance with the motion of a wave, requiring the individual to lay on the board to hand paddle when the motion of the wave is not available. This is a common mode of propulsion when a surfer is moving from one location to another.
The movement of a surfboard without the motion of a wave has become a sport in and of itself. In particular the surfboard is used as a platform and wherein an individual stands up on the board and propulsion is caused by use of a paddle board. The paddle board is operated by the individual requiring balance and strength in order to successfully move the board from one location to another.
SUP has created a following wherein SUP races are commonly held throughout the world. In many instances it is difficult for beginners or those not so athletically inclined to maintain their balance upon a SUP. In such instances the individual may frequently tip the board over and/or lose the paddle. In either event the individual can become frustrated and lose interest in the activity.
What is needed in the art is a board that allows an individual to stand-up on a board yet provide the individual with a raised handle to grasp in order to steady himself. In addition, what is needed is for the raised handle to provide a means to cause human propulsion of the board in a forward, rearward, or sideward direction.